tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical
Kaitlin and friends reenact some of their finest moments, through a musical style. Episode Summary Cold Open Kaitlin and Savannah come out from behind a curtain, and welcome everyone to the show. Kaitlin says that they have a very special treat for everyone today, because they're going to reenact some of the fans' favorite episodes from this show. Savannah says that they all have twists to them, for they have new musical numbers included. Kaitlin says to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. Act I Kaitlin is falling asleep in chemistry class, while Dan is trying to wake her up. Dan sings a song, trying to get Kaitlin awake. Kaitlin eventually wakes up, but isn't really feeling it today. Dan agrees. On the way to band, Kaitlin catches up to Savannah, but she walks faster. Kaitlin wonders what's up. She asks Kole and he doesn't know what that was about. Kaitlin sighs and gets out her clarinet. At lunch, Kaitlin sits down at her table and all of her friends turn their backs to her. Kaitlin wonders what they're all mad about. All of Kaitlin's friends break into song, telling her all of the things she did wrong at that party last week. After the song, they kick Kaitlin from their table. Kaitlin proceeds to sit at a new table, where Jade is seated. Jade wonders what's wrong. Kaitlin asks Jade if she heard the song. Jeremiah points out that the whole cafeteria heard it. Jade then decides it's time for another song. She sings to Kaitlin about how her friends need to accept her the way she is. Kaitlin thinks that song wasn't well prepared. Jade says she blames Hailey for her lack of readiness. Kaitlin then finds Maddie and tells her what Jade told her. Maddie is surprised she said something like that, but realizes she's right. Maddie apologizes to Kaitlin. Maddie then relies the information to her friends, telling them they all need to apologize to Kaitlin at the end of the day. At the end of the school day, Kaitlin's friends find Kaitlin and sing an apology song. Kaitlin is touched by the song and they all hug. Austin wonders what the heck is going on. Act II A volleyball camp is being held at school. Kaitlin and Shannon are there assisting the girls. The two girls break into song about how much they love volleyball, and this camp. When it's time for instruction, Kaitlin notices that Shannon is kind of showing off. Kaitlin wants to top her. As the days go on, Shannon and Kaitlin both realizes this is turning into a competition. They both sing another song about the competition that is apparently happening. After the song, Kaitlin decides it's time to take down Shannon. She wants to play a volleyball game against her. Shannon accepts the challenge. Kaitlin gathers her team, and Shannon gathers hers. Jeremiah ends up singing a song about how the volleyball game is going to be intense, and he announces the game in this song. Jeremiah then complains because he was never in the original episode. Josie then says he wasn't in the original episode for the last act either. Zac corrects her because he only had a cameo. Kaitlin then sings a song while the game happens. Shannon ends up winning the game. Kaitlin is beyond furious and shouts at Shannon, who tells Kaitlin to stop being such a brat. The two end up fighting, and Shannon lists her wrong-doings. Josie then breaks up the fight and sings a song about motivation and envying others. Kaitlin takes the song to heart and apologizes to Shannon. Jarrett then wonders if he can go home. Act III Kaitlin and Katie are hanging out. While Kaitlin's parents argue about the air conditioner, Katie wonders what they should do. Kaitlin and Katie sing a song about the different things they could do. Kaitlin then finally comes up with truth or dare. Katie just wants to do the dares though. Kaitlin thinks it's such a stupid idea, but wonders why. Katie thinks it'll just make the day more interesting. Kaitlin shrugs and is ready to take on the dares. Katie first dares Kaitlin to chug an entire bottle of hot sauce. Katie begins to sing a song about chugging the bottle. She gets Kaitlin's fiery reaction to the sauce on video and she laughs. Kaitlin wonders what she should dare Katie to do. Katie thinks that it's not happening, because it's gonna be all about Kaitlin. Kaitlin is confused. Kaitlin then is dared to steal a car. Kaitlin ends up going up to the car and stealing it. Zack notices that it's his car and chases after Kaitlin. Kaitlin begins to get an adrenaline rush from all these dares. Savannah notices what's happening and she thinks she should do something. Kaitlin then goes into song as she completes a bunch of other dares. Pretty soon, Kaitlin finds herself about to jump off a cliff into a sharp rock and shark infested lake. Kaitlin is ready to do this, but Savannah comes and tells Kaitlin to stop. Savannah then breaks into song about how she shouldn't do this. Kaitlin agrees with the song and thinks they should just go home. Katie agrees, they think this has gone too far. Act VI Olivia is sitting in class, but has to use the bathroom. She leaves, but doesn't go to the bathroom. She ends up writing graffiti all over the walls. Anna notices this and thinks this is odd. Later, Olivia starts a food fight in the cafeteria. Trev thinks this is a great time to freestyle, so Trev freestyles about the food fight. The food fight, however, was only a distraction so Olivia could plant a bomb. Savannah wonders if anybody else hears beeping. Logan wonders if it's Brock, but then they realize it's actual beeping. Everyone screams and runs out of the school. After the school detonates, Olivia runs off. But then, Olivia shows up, wondering what's going on. The principal then comes up to Olivia, telling her she's expelled. Olivia doesn't even know what she did. Kaitlin feels as if someone is behind this and wants to get to the bottom of this. Kaitlin sings about how she's determined to figure this case out. After an investigation song, the girls find themselves at Albert's lair. Kaitlin confronts Albert and wonders what he's been up to this time. Savannah complains because that was originally her line. Albert does a musical number, introducing the shape shifting device, and his motivation behind it. The girls then begin to fight Albert, and Trev decides to freestyle again. After winning the fight, the girls return to the principal and tell him Olivia is innocent. They explain the story and the principal lets Olivia return to school. Everyone is happy. Closing Kaitlin and Savannah are glad all their friends were able to partake in this event. It took a lot of work, but they're glad they did this. Kaitlin hopes everyone enjoyed the show, and that they have one last musical number for them. It's a giant musical version of the Kaitlin Chronicles opening theme. After the song ends, Kaitlin thanks everyone for watching, and hopes to see them next time. Production Information * CGI is used wherever CGI was used in the referenced episodes, plus in the final musical number * The sixth hour-long special * Twenty-first time the fourth wall is broken * Because of the big number of songs, this episode has its own separate soundtrack. All songs were originally going to be on the Season 3 soundtrack Trivia * The theme of Birdo's musical from Paper Mario: Color Splash is heard in the cold open * The re-done musical episode are: ** "High School Troubles" ** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" ** "Banished From School" *** Each episode still contains their references to other media and previous episodes * In the song "Gotta Beat Shannon," Kaitlin mentions the events of "A Different Type Of Culture" * In the song "Hot Sauce Chugging," the music used for the song is the Super Mario 64 ''slide theme remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * In "The Musical Finale", there is at least one reference to every Kaitlin episode made to date, including the movie and Olympics special Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles